New and Old Love
by csi681
Summary: What happens when Eric and Calleigh have 2 teenagers. T to be safe.
1. Josh

Eric and Calleigh fell in love and got married. They know have 2 kids Adam and Madison. Adam was 11 had dark hair, hazel eyes and a light complexion. Madison was 15 had light brown hair, blue eyes, and medium complexion. Eric and Calleigh have been worried about Madison and her "friend" Josh Hudson. Madison and Josh have started hanging out the last couple of months.

Today Eric and Calleigh had to work late and Adam was staying over at his friends Tyler's. Josh and Madison were at the house studying Geometry on the floor in the living room.

"Hey can you help me with this triangle." Josh said. Josh then looked over in Madison's way. "Yea, sure." Madison then crawled across Josh to get to the textbook. As Madison was over Josh he turned his face and caught Madison's lips with his. They sat there making out for approximately 30 min. Madison then stopped it.

"Ok, we have to stop this, my parents will be home any minute and if we get caught I'm dead." Madison said. "Ok just one more." Josh begged. Madison then caught him by surprised in a passionate kiss. "Ok, leave now. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Madison insisted. "Wait, what did this mean?" Josh asked. "We'll talk about tomorrow. How about the park at 4 P.M." Madison said. "K" Josh said, while he pecked Madison lips.

Josh then walked home since he only lived a few blocks away and there was no need to drive there and back and waste gas.

About an hour later…

"Maddie, we're home." Eric said as he walked in with Adam and Calleigh. "Sorry were so late. How did things go here?" Calleigh asked. "They went" Madison said. She went over and hugged and kissed her dad and mom. Adam ran up to her room. "I'll go start dinner." Calleigh said. "I'm going to run up to my room and finish all this work. Can you call me when it's done?" Madison asked. "Yea, Love you." Calleigh said. "Love you to." Madison yelled as she ran up stairs.


	2. Dinner

"Dinners ready." Calleigh yelled up the stairs to the kids. "There getting so old now. I mean last thing I remember is Adam being born and soon Madison will be dating." Eric told Calleigh. "Soon?" Calleigh asked. "What's that suppose to mean?" Eric asked. "What do you think Josh and her we're doing here today?" "What were they doing" Eric asked. "Eric, it's ok if she's dating or kissing for that matter." "The HELL she is." Eric Yelled. "God your such a dad." Calleigh said. "Yeah, well she's my little girl." Eric said.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Madison asked as she came downstairs. "Adult things, nothing for you to worry about." Calleigh said. Madison then went to the dining table. Eric's eyes started to get watery. "Are you okay?" Calleigh asked. "Yeah have I told you that I loved you today?" Eric asked. "Huh, I love you today? I don't think so" Calleigh said acting dumb. "I love you more than you can know." Eric said. "I'm sort of fond of you too." Calleigh said. "Hey what do you say about after everyone goes asleep we play doctor?" Eric said. "Ok but I have work early in the morning.

"Where is you brother?" Calleigh asked Madison. "In the bathroom." "He was just in there why does he keep going to the bathroom?" "That's now what he is doing in there" Madison said and started giggling. "Awww none of that talk." Calleigh said and then she turned to Eric. "Go get you son out of the bathroom and make sure he washes his hand."

"Ok the kids are asleep and I wish we could but I'm too tired tomorrow I promise." Calleigh said. "K" Eric said. "I love you" Calleigh said. "I love you, too" Eric said.


	3. Park

The next morning….

"What do you guys have planned to do today?" Eric asked Adam and Madison. "I think I'm going to head down to Tyler's after school." said Adam. "K, what about you Maddie?" Eric asked. "I think I'm going to head to the park after school maybe take Annie." Madison said. (Annie is their golden retriever) "K, do you need a ride home. Today is my day off." Calleigh said. "No thanks. It will be good to take a walk." Madison said.

In the Breakroom….

Eric walked into the breakroom filled with Ryan, Natalia, and Alexx. "Hey honey, what's wrong with you?" Alexx said while looking at Eric spacing out. "Oh sorry it's just Madison." Eric said. "Oh what's wrong with her?" Natalia intruded. "I think she is seeing this boy." Eric said. "Are you serious? Eric she's 15 she's old enough to be dating even kissing." Natalia said. "Yeah that's what Calleigh said. But I don't care if I catch them I kill him." Eric said. Natalia and Alexx laughed. "Yeah I'll leave you guys alone

I have to get back to work." Eric said.

At the park….

"Hey" said Josh as Madison came through the park with Annie. "Hey sorry I had to bring the dog it was the only way I could come without my father being suspicious." Madison said. "Oh so can we talk." Josh said. "Ok the thing is if this does happen it will have to be kept quiet from my parents just for a little while. I mean you can come by and all but we just can't kiss." Madison said. "That's fine how about we meet up tomorrow during our school lunch break." Josh said. "Ok, bye" Madison said. Madison and josh then peck lips.


End file.
